


Bodyshot

by dazzler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Body Shots, College, M/M, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: "there's no way they didn't fuck when they were in school together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyshot

Nero admitted he had some bad ideas. The aether converter that ran on fish, for instance. Or the giant machina designed to pick up enemies and store them in its body.   
  
But this? This was possibly his worst idea, ever.  
  
And to think, he was having a perfectly nice time at the party before Cid showed up.   
  
Cid lay on the table, shirt hiked up over his chest.   
  
“Ready?” he asked, looking far too smug for someone in his current position.   
  
“Do not rush me,” Nero said. Putting his hands on either side of Cid to steady himself, he licked his lips, preparing to receive the strangest communion of his life.  
  
Someone tipped the bottle from above them, and the wine trickled between Cid’s pectorals in a steady stream, pooling at his stomach.   
  
Nero lowered his head to drink of it. The wine was sweet on his tongue, and in the dim lighting of the room the dark red made it almost look as though he were drinking Cid’s blood.   
  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Cid said from somewhere to his left. “Eh, Nero?”  
  
“Be quiet,” said Nero.   
  
Eventually the flow of wine stopped. He thought he heard distant whistles and catcalls, but it was far, far away from the firm curve of Cid’s muscular chest, and he began to pass his tongue over it in broad, flat strokes, lapping up the stickiness left behind.   
  
Cid made a startled noise when Nero let his teeth scrape skin, and Nero liked that, so he did it again. Cid’s hands reached down to twist in his hair.   
  
When he finally pulled away, the onlookers had fallen silent. There was a long pause during which Nero turned several furious shades of red, though he had not had enough to blame it on the wine.   
  
“Have you heard the latest from the Baelsars?” someone asked in an overly loud voice. A discussion hastily began amongst the group about some gossip or another. Nero took the chance to slip from the room and into the hall. To his utter dismay, Cid seemed to have the same idea.   
  
“Don’t follow me, you fool,” Nero hissed. “People are going to think we’re…”  
  
“We’re what?” Cid asked.   
  
Nero covered his face with his hand and spoke between clenched teeth. “Fucking, Garlond. They’re going to think we’re fucking.”   
  
“Well, that airship has sailed,” said Cid with a snort.   
  
“What,” said Nero flatly.   
  
“I thought you knew?” Cid crossed his arms, looking the very picture of calm despite having been laid out on a table moments before, having wine poured over his body and no, Nero was not going there. “Ever since that night on the watchtower when you told everyone that you--”  
  
“Yes, yes, I remember,” Nero snapped, quickly approaching outrage. Everyone thought he and Cid were together that entire time, and they had barely even touched? What in the seven hells.  
  
“Besides, it was your idea to try the stunt with the wine.”   
  
“Twas a dare,” Nero said. It sounded half-hearted, even to him.  
  
“Your dare,” Cid pointed out. Nero decided to shut him up by hauling him up by his shirt and kissing him.   
  
It was a struggle for dominance all the way, rough grabbing and shoving of one another until Cid had him pressed up against the wall, teeth digging into Nero’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.   
  
“Back to your room,” he said when Cid stopped sucking on his tongue.   
  
“Can’t,” said Cid, grinding against him. “Dorm matron.” His gaze drifted sideways, landing on the restroom door at the end of the hall. “What about there?”   
  
Although fooling around in some cramped bedroom was not in his vision of Cid fucking him for the first time (in an airship of Nero’s own design, thousands of feet above the ground), he was willing to compromise. But the line had to be drawn somewhere.   
  
“You are not having me in some-- in some filthy lavatory.”   
  
“I’m having you?” Cid asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
“You heard what I said, Garlond. Do not make me change my mind.”   
  
Cid fell into thought. “The workshop,” he said suddenly.   
  
“Ah yes,” said Nero. “Perfect.” 

* * *

The student workshop was blessedly empty when they arrived. Cid flipped on a few lights and cleared a space on one of the tables, pushing aside piles of paper and mechanical parts.   
  
He removed his shirt and Nero got a close-up of his chest for the second time that night.  
  
“You are an engineer,” he said. “How are you so…” He jabbed at him with a finger.   
  
“So what?”   
  
“Nothing!”   
  
“Come over here, would you?”   
  
Nero braced himself on the table with his elbows, and Cid nudged his thighs apart.   
  
“Crouch down a little, you’re too tall,” said Cid.   
  
“You’re just too sh--mmf.” Nero broke off as Cid’s fingers pushed into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over them, resisting the urge to bite them off instead.   
  
Cid was infuriatingly gentle as he worked Nero open, careful and slow. By the time he was ready, Nero was breathless and near incoherent, cheek pressed to the cold metal of the table.   
  
The head of Cid’s cock nudged against his entrance. Nero squeezed his eyes shut, listening to Cid’s breath hitch.   
  
“Can I move?” Cid asked.   
  
“Get on with it,” Nero growled.   
  
He started out slow but slowly picked up the pace until both of them were panting, the sounds of their ragged breathing filling the workshop. Cid’s fingers dug into Nero’s hips as he slammed into him, Nero’s thighs hitting the edge of the table with enough force to bruise.   
  
“Are you close?” Cid asked, brushing his lips against Nero's back. "It feels like you're tightening up."  
  
“Shut up and fuck me harder, Garlond,” he gasped.  
  
Cid pinned him down and stopped moving. “You can’t control me like I’m one of your playthings.”   
  
“Damn you, let me, ah--” Nero ground against on the table, trying to gain some friction. “Let me come.”   
  
“Can you ask more nicely?” Nero could hear the frown in Cid’s voice.   
  
“I shall die alone in a gutter before I, ngh, entreat you,” he said, wriggling in his grip.   
  
“That seems a little much.”   
  
He almost groaned in frustration when Cid pulled out. A moment later, he felt Cid come across his back with a sharp intake of breath.  
  
“So?” Nero said, turning around to glare at him. “Are you just going to leave me like this?”   
  
Cid pulled Nero close into some sort of awkward embrace and reached down to take his cock in hand.   
  
“No,” he said. “I’m not like you.”   
  
Nero came with his face buried in Cid’s shoulder to muffle any of the ridiculous, sentimental phrases that threatened to spill from his mouth.


End file.
